Daredevil: The Truth about Hell's Kicthen Part 1
by The Devil Who Writes
Summary: This is part of a mini series I plan on making if this story postive reviews, it's also my first story so enjoy.


**Daredevil: The Truth About Hell's Kichten**

I'm gonna make this a mini series so remember to checkout the other stories once there published.

 _AN: I don't know very much about the character Daredevil or any of the characters involved with Daredevil. I also I don't read any comics involving Daredevil, so don't know very much about anything related to Daredevil._

 ** _Disclaimer: this a spinoff of The Netflix Original Series Daredevil. I do not own any of the characters involved with the Daredevil show._**

 **Chapter 1: The rising threat**

Hell's Kichten, is Matt Murdock also known as Daredevil's hometown. Matt Murdock/Daredevil being guy who single handily, saved the people from threats like Willson Fisk and The Punisher.

Was his apartment reading a newspaper article on his couch about Daredevil's intentions, when he heard a knock on the front door. He then folded over the newspaper, placed it down on the table and left it there, he then got up off the couch and walked over to the industrial looking door.

And slowly opened it, only to be greeted by the warm embrace of Elektra Natchios." Why are you here Elektra, I thought you weren't on my side anymore after what you did " Matt scolded without any hesitation.

" Do you say that to the girls you meet, or just the pretty ones " Elektra said sarcastically. Matt had a listen to her heart beat because he was curious, And he heard it skip a beat just before she started to talk.

" Can I get you anything Elektra, a nice cold glass of german beer perhaps ?". Matt said with a slight grin, earning a smile from Elektra.

" Ha ha you always have had a trouble taste in alcohol Matthew, may I come in ?". Elektra asked with her smile ever so slightly fading.

" Uh yeah, yeah of course " Matt said while leading Elektra to couch and sitting down beside her.

" Matt I ... I need to tell you something, I should have told you sooner " Elektra said in a sad yet serious tone. " Elektra what is it that you want to tell me " Matt said in concerned way, in a way only a friend or someone more then a friend would ask.

" Your lawyer friends are going to die because of ... because of me, Matt I tried stop them I really did " Elektra said though the wave apon wave of tears.

" calm down, just take it easy and tell me why are my friends in danger and tell me who did you try to stop ". Matt said in softly in hopes of calm her down, but no avail. "Willson Fisk and his bunch of bastrads are gunna kill friends in hour, he torched me Matt I gave there names over to him".

 **Matt rose up off of the couch.**

" Jesus, Why does this always happen to me, why do I always get the shit end of the stick!!!". Matt said infuriated by what she'd just told him, " gear up we're going save my friends and then you and I are going to have serious talk about all of this ".

 **Elektra rose up from the couch placing her arms around Matt's neck.**

" Matt I ... just want to let you that I love ..." but she was cut off by Matt before she could finish talking"Save it Elektra!, I don't want to hear it right now!". Matt said blindsided rage while removing her arms from himself and gearing up. " Look if I was you I would be angry with me to, I just want you to know I'm sorry for ... everything, can you ever forgive me ?".

Matt now fully gear up said " I forgive you ok, but don't do it again, now get your gear on and let's get out of here". And with that out of the way, both Elektra and Daredevil raced off to Neilson and Murdock's to save Foggy and Karen.

They make quick of the kingpin's thugs on the street as move towards the building. Daredevil opens up the doors to see Foggy and Karen with mouths, wrists and legs cover in duck tape laying down on in puddles of they're own blood.

" OH MY GOD FOGGY, KAREN ARE GUYS OK SAY SOMETHING!!!" Daredevil said as loudly as he could. He listened to heartbeats " THEY'RE DIEING, ELEKTRA CALL **AN** **AMBULANCE NOW !!!".**

Daredevil untied Foggy carried outside and said " Foggy, Foggy can you hear me ?" he wait for a response. "Matt is that you?" Matt sighed with relief. " Yes Foggy it Matt, Paramedics are on they're stay right there ", Daredevil walked back to Neilson and Murdock's.

Only to find Karen still laying on the floor and The kingpin also known as Willson Fisk hold a knife to Elektra throat. " Willson let them go, they've done nothing wrong " Daredevil roared, " As you wish " Willson stabbed Elektra in the back and threw her down on the ground next to Karen.

" You monster, won't be able to walk for months once I'm done with you ". Daredevil said Angrily " That were your wrong my friend, I'll be able to walk just fine because your going to let me walk right out of this building or I'll have my people kill your friends in the hospital ".

" You son of Bitch, you'll rott in a cell for this". Daredevil said in a very serious tone.


End file.
